


В реальной жизни

by Koryuu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Challenge: Tales from the Crypt, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koryuu/pseuds/Koryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кастиэль – учитель английского, он работает в той же школе, где преподаёт историю Сэм. Дин – писатель, он отправляет свои истории на вычитку другу, с которым общается по интернету (Кастиэлю). Сэм узнаёт, что эти двое лично друг с другом незнакомы, и решает это исправить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В реальной жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Real Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17342) by cloudyjenn. 
  * Inspired by [В реальной жизни](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44338) by Koryuu. 



> Banner by SmallPolarFox

Единственное, что продолжает поддерживать Кастиэля в этот день – знание, что вечером его ждёт разговор с Дином.

Их интернет-дружба помогает ему чувствовать себя уверенней и не сойти с ума. Хотя, возможно, это один из опасных признаков того, что у него просто-напросто нет жизни. Но он в Лоуренсе только две недели. Даже если бы он умел легко заводить друзей – а он не умеет, – вполне простительно за каких-то две недели не успеть с кем-либо близко сойтись. По крайней мере, так считает Кастиэль. И вовсе это не выглядит, будто он и не планирует попытаться. Просто рабочая неделя была очень долгая, и он ужасно вымотан. Так что все походы в бар или клуб откладываются до лучших времён. На данный момент Кастиэль предпочёл бы встрече с людьми раскалённый прут в глаза.

Хотя стоит признать, он работает в хорошей школе. Восточно-центральная старшая школа в Лоуренсе, штат Канзас, достаточно большая для всевозможных мероприятий и кучи студентов, но не настолько огромная, чтобы Кастиэлю приходилось обучать одновременно более двадцати пяти детей. Его всегда вгоняла в ужас мысль о «зоопарке», битком набитом свыше сорока студентами. Пусть у Кастиэля с его мощным голосом и серьёзным взглядом и нет проблем с управлением классом, но ему и так довольно трудно уделить достаточно внимания каждому из двадцати детей. И он не может представить себе, как бы справлялся с двойным количеством учеников.

Так что, да, эта школа – хорошая и ровно того типа, который он надеялся найти, когда решил, наконец, отдалиться от своей семьи в Канзас-Сити. И он совсем не скучает по маленькой приходской школе, где ему приходилось обучать ту самую пугающую ораву детей. Но это вовсе не подвиг – собрать все свои вещи и переехать; по крайней мере, для Кастиэля. Для него это возможность наконец-то обрести свободу от тирании его дяди. Хотя, несмотря на все её недостатки, семья есть семья. И он всё также любит её, и быть одному трудно.

И ему было бы гораздо труднее без Дина.

И поэтому просто невозможно ощущать неправильность от ожидания разговора с интернет-другом, когда он позволяет ему чувствовать себя менее одиноким в чужом городе.

Так что, несмотря на то что день был довольно неплохой, звонок, возвещающий об окончании учебного дня в 15:30, вызывает облегчение. Кастиэль с улыбкой кивает на студенческие бормотания «До свидания, мистер Харт» и «До встречи в понедельник, мистер Харт». Несколько студенток, глядя сквозь полуопущенные длинные ресницы, робко ему улыбаются. Впрочем, как и всегда, но он до сих пор никак не может этого понять. Он достаточно осведомлён о мире и понимает, что он не урод, а вполне привлекателен, но всё же его студенты слишком молоды для него. Он не понимает всех этих штучек «горяченькое для учителя». По мнению Кастиэля, уж лучше бы его студентки обращали внимание на энергичных молодых людей вокруг. Тогда бы и парни не бросали на него косые взгляды, видя в Кастиэле соперника.

Подростки – странный народ.

Когда стучатся в открытую дверь, Кастиэль как раз поправляет парты в классе. Пришедший Сэм одаряет его широкой улыбкой.

Сэм Винчестер вынуждает Кастиэля чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, по нескольким причинам. Полный энтузиазма молодой учитель истории – самый популярный учитель в школе, как среди студентов, так и среди персонала. Плюс, он обладает высоким ростом и атлетическим телосложением. Кастиэль уверен, что Сэм вполне мог бы убить его и спрятать тело, не привлекая особого внимания.

Он также самый красивый человек, которого Кастиэль когда-либо видел в реальной жизни.

Хотя это вовсе не значит, что он привлекает Кастиэля. На самом деле, есть что-то такое в возрасте Сэма и его живой страсти к обучению людей, что напоминает Кастиэлю огромного дружелюбного пса или кого-то столь же прелестного и несексуального. Но даже если бы Кастиэль был романтически заинтересован, это не имело бы значения, потому что Сэм тайно встречается с учителем рисования, Сарой Блэйк. Тем не менее Кастиэль в его присутствии не может не чувствовать себя неуклюжим и неловким – по сравнению с физической грацией и внешностью Сэма. Должно быть, ему строят глазки множество молодых студенток.

– Привет, Кастиэль, – весело произносит Сэм. По неизвестным Кастиэлю причинам Винчестер назначил себя личным опекуном Кастиэля, гостеприимно помогающим тому освоиться на новом месте. Он не знает, Сэм ведёт себя так со всеми новыми сотрудниками или только с тихонями, но он почти каждый день заскакивает в класс Кастиэля поболтать.

– Здравствуй, Сэм, – отвечает Кастиэль с улыбкой. Несмотря на всю вызываемую Сэмом нервозность, он ему всё же нравится. Сэм – хороший парень.

– Как прошёл день? – Когда Кастиэль кивает на стул рядом с письменным столом, Винчестер валится на него с гигантским тяжёлым вздохом. – У тебя не было ощущения, будто всё это никогда не закончится?

Кастиэль приподнимает брови в лёгком удивлении и опирается о стену.

– Не думал, что у тебя бывают такие мысли.

Сэм фыркает.

– Ты что, шутишь? Я люблю свою работу, но я не святой. Я на все сто готов к выходным. Кстати говоря, – он наклоняется вперёд, на его лице обаятельнейшая, как кажется Кастиэлю, улыбка. – Ты не занят сегодня вечером?

Кастиэля захлёстывает короткая паника. Похоже, Сэм в своём проявлении гостеприимства решил не останавливаться на достигнутом и позаботиться о его досуге. Но Кастиэль не хочет признаваться, что планирует провести вечер, болтая с человеком, которого никогда не видел и которым, судя по всему, начал сильно увлекаться. Так что он решает ответить вопросом на вопрос.

– А что?

– Ну, я подумал, было бы неплохо нам, учителям, вместе поужинать и, может, посмотреть игру у меня дома, – голос Сэма звучит обыденно, но Кастиэль легко может прочесть в нём надежду на ответ «Да». – Я постараюсь заставить прийти и моего брата, если, конечно, смогу оторвать его от компьютера хоть на вечер.

Сэм уже не в первый раз упоминал своего брата, похоже, они очень близки. Кастиэль чувствует укол зависти, но он привык игнорировать это чувство.

– Думаю, он тебе понравится, – продолжает Сэм. – Он всегда читает или пишет что-нибудь.

Это вызывает у Кастиэля улыбку. При всём уважении к брату Сэма, который, если он в чём-то похож на Сэма, вероятно, очень мил и весел, Кастиэль должен сдержать обещание, данное Дину. Он обещает себе, что в следующий раз оставит вечер пятницы свободным и погуляет с реальным людьми.

– Звучит весело, но, к несчастью, у меня уже есть планы, – Кастиэль старается, чтобы его голос звучал нейтрально. К несчастью, это не срабатывает. На лице Сэма медленно расползается улыбка – понимающая ухмылка, от которой щёки Кастиэля вспыхивают румянцем. Конечно, Сэм хотел бы узнать, с кем у него могут быть планы после всего лишь двух недель в городе.

– У тебя свидание?

Кастиэль чувствует, как горит лицо, и проклинает свою светлую кожу. Это не свидание, независимо от того, испытывает ли Кастиэль какие-либо чувства к Дину.

– Нет, – Кастиэль старается не отводить взгляда от Сэма, несмотря на желание не видеть его ухмылку. – Это... это просто встреча.

– Звучит очень романтично, – дружески подкалывает его Сэм.

– Вовсе нет, – протестует Кастиэль, хотя на деле всё именно так. По крайней мере, в его голове. И по какой-то причине он внезапно решает поделиться с Сэмом чуть больше информацией. Наверное, потому что он общается с Дином почти каждую ночь последние шесть месяцев, и он об этом ещё никому не рассказывал. – Просто я обещал моему другу Дину поговорить с ним сегодня вечером.

Сэм склоняет голову на бок.

– Ты сказал «Дин»?

Вопрос застаёт Кастиэля врасплох. Он секунду смотрит на парня, сбитый с толку, а затем кивает.

– Да, а что?

– Я просто... – Сэм встряхивает головой, будто прочищая её, но его взгляд остаётся задумчивым и рассеянным. – Просто так. Ну, значит, встретимся в следующий раз?

– Да, конечно.

Странное выражение на лице Сэма не вызывает у Кастиэля доверия. Он учитель уже почти тринадцать лет и умеет распознавать взгляд, означающий, что кто-то что-то замышляет. Но сейчас тайне суждено остаться нераскрытой, потому что Сэм внезапно вскакивает со стула и улыбается Кастиэлю естественно и искренне.

– Желаю хорошо провести время с Дином, – говорит он на прощание.

Кастиэль с недоумением смотрит другу вслед, ощущая, будто он пропустил что-то важное.

Довольно быстро он всё же приходит к решению, что ему стоит просто перестать беспокоиться и принять совет Сэма. Он заканчивает в классе и, выйдя, запирает помещение. У него ещё достаточно времени, чтобы успеть купить продукты и пообедать, прежде чем придёт пора встретиться с Дином. Эта мысль вызывает улыбку на лице Кастиэля весь остаток дня.

 

*******************************

– А потом, думаю, мы могли бы пойти ко мне и посмотреть игру.

Глаза Дина пробегаются по странице в его руке, в последний раз проверяя на опечатки. Проходит несколько минут, прежде чем он осознаёт, что Сэм раздражённо молчит. Дин не может объяснить, откуда он знает, что Сэм раздражён, даже не смотря на него, но он знает.

– Прости?

Сэм вздыхает.

– Я приглашаю тебя сегодня вечером, Дин, – раздражённо повторяет он. – Я понимаю, что ты можешь писать только после работы, но ты же ничего не делаешь, кроме как неделями по вечерам сидишь за компьютером. Тебе нужно проводить больше времени с реальными людьми. Ну, знаешь, людьми, которых ты не придумал для своей книги?

– Да, спасибо, я знаю, что это значит, – обрывает его Дин. Он ненавидит, когда Сэм заводит волынку о его личной жизни. Только потому, что Дин не встречается с обычной милой девушкой, живёт один и трогательно влюблён в парня, который в интернете редактирует его истории... Ладно, возможно, Сэм говорит дело, но если он думает, что Дин пропустит сегодняшний разговор с Касом ради встречи с его нудными друзьями-учителями, то он выжил из ума.

– Я не могу сегодня, – отвечает он упрямо и возвращается к распечатке. Последняя глава почти готова для отправки Касу. Он хочет закончить с ней до их встречи вечером в чате.

– Почему нет? – теперь голос Сэма менее раздражённый и более подозрительный, почти обвиняющий. Дин ненавидит этот тон. Сэм совал нос в его дела ещё с тех пор, когда Дину было четыре года. Но сейчас это далеко не то же самое, что не поделиться с Сэмом конфетами. Это личное. Он не собирается с кем-либо делиться и рассказывать о Касе. Во всяком случае, пока что.

– У меня индейка в сушилке, – отвечает Дин своим лучшим сварливым голосом, способным свести Сэма с ума.

– Ты же понимаешь, что используешь «индейку в сушилке» чаще всего тогда, когда у тебя намечается свидание и ты не хочешь, чтобы я знал о нём? – Сэм произносит это с таким самодовольным превосходством, что Дин всерьёз размышляет над возможностью воткнуть ему в физиономию красную ручку. Он не виноват, что Сэм надоедает ему так часто, что Дину, чтобы заткнуть его, приходится прибегать к одним и тем же глупым ответам.

– Это не та же самая индейка, – отрицает Дин. – Это индейка «Я должен писать, когда есть настрой, и я не хочу общаться с твоими скучными друзьями», – объясняет он, хотя вовсе не думает, что все друзья Сэма скучные. Занудные точно, но в основном хорошие. И подружка Сэма, Сара, вполне замечательная. Хотя и не настолько замечательная, как Кас.

– Мои друзья не скучные, – протестует Сэм. – И, кстати, у меня появился новый друг, который, думаю, тебе очень понравится.

– Ну конечно, ведь все прошлые попытки свести меня с твоими тупыми знакомыми были удачны, – саркастически говорит Дин, пробегаясь глазами по тексту, подмечая места, где перепутаны «тся» и «ться». Дурацкий язык.

– Да ладно, тебе же нравился Виктор, – припоминает Сэм последнего парня, которого он нашёл Дину.

– Мне нравилось спорить с Виктором, – усмехается Дин. Вспыльчивость в его характере, он просто обожает перепалки. А на втором месте по значимости стоит вся эта фигня с «заботиться и делиться». И по какой-то причине все парни, которых находил для него Сэм, в большинстве своём соответствовали лишь первому критерию. Или, может, всё дело в Дине, это он хорош только для бурных споров. Эта мысль слегка удручает; Дин вздыхает и возвращается к своим бумагам.

– Ладно, неважно. Этот парень другой. Поверь мне, – Сэм серьёзен. Дин ощущает, как макушку покалывает от прямого мега-интенсивного щенячьего взгляда Сэма. Самое печальное в жизни Дина то, что он не в силах противостоять этому взгляду, даже когда не видит его. Он вздыхает.

– Хорошо, какой он?

Это не измена. Вовсе нет.

– Помнишь, я рассказывал, что к нам пришёл новый учитель английского? – дождавшись кивка, Сэм продолжает, наклонившись вперёд, будто он старая прачка, которая собирается посплетничать со своей соседкой. – Так вот, это он. Его зовут... Джимми, и он хороший парень. Тихий и серьёзный, но в том смысле, когда это очаровывает, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Дин вновь кивает. Он действительно понимает. Это правда, что он любит спорить и выяснять отношения, но это просто для удовольствия. Когда же Дин всерьёз нацеливается на поиск парня, то гораздо вероятней, что он приведёт домой наоборот очень сдержанного. Он понятия не имеет, почему. Возможно, потому что он может быть громким за двоих. Хотя, несмотря на его любовь к ним, у него всё равно никогда с ними не получается. Чего он действительно хочет, так это спокойного непробиваемого парня, с которым он мог бы всласть спорить. Но он не уверен, что такие существуют.

В любом случае, Сэм хорошо разбирается во всех предпочтениях Дина, так что Дин прекрасно понимает, что тот имеет в виду.

– Как выглядит?

– Ну, он где-то твоего роста. Тёмные волосы, синие глаза. Взъерошенный, в стиле «Я только что свалился с кровати». Всегда с лёгкой небритостью. И постоянно носит тренч, – Сэм рассказывает с таким энтузиазмом, как будто описывает модель нижнего белья и всё это не звучит как описание бомжа. Дин приподнимает бровь.

– Он, что, перекати-поле на полставки? Или, может, один из этих печальных клоунов?

– Даже не шути об этом, – Сэма передёргивает. Он обиженно выдыхает. – На деле он не выглядит так, как может показаться, просто его трудно описать словами.

– Ясно, – хотя Дин должен признать, ему всегда нравились синие глаза.

– Подожди секунду, думаю, у меня есть его фотка, – взволнованно произносит Сэм и тут же вскакивает со стула.

– А вот это, Сэм, уже жутко, – рассеянно отвечает Дин, помечая в своей истории целое предложение, которое он внезапно ненавидит. Когда-нибудь он найдёт способ перестать использовать два предложения там, где можно всё сказать и одним.

– Нет, всё не так, – Сэм хватает свою сумку, или барсетку, как Дин любит её называть, и возвращается к столу. Покопавшись немного, он вытаскивает цифровой фотоаппарат. – Я сделал кучу фотографий на собрании для повышения духа и энтузиазма перед началом учебного года.

– Начало учебного года не может быть поводом для праздника, – Дин наблюдает, как Сэм пролистывает фотографии в камере.

– Нашёл! – восклицает Сэм, игнорируя комментарий Дина. – Вот он.

Сэм протягивает ему камеру, и хотя Дин уже начинает жалеть, что пустил его в дом, он берёт её и смотрит на экран.

Вероятно, хорошо, что Дин уже сидит. Сэм был прав, говоря, как трудно должно описать, и Дин не уверен, что хоть кто-нибудь смог бы. Человек, смотрящий с фотографии своими пленительными синими глазами, – без сомнений самый сексуальный парень, которого Дин когда-либо встречал в своей жизни. Оторвать взгляд от этих глаз невозможно, но Дину с трудом всё же удаётся. Так что от него не укрываются и густые чёрные волосы, и вызывающе острый нос, и полные губы. А также фигура парня – фото отображает его только до пояса, но Дин уже может сказать, что тело Джимми именно такое, как ему очень нравится. Стройное, но крепкое; оно идеально подходит к более крупному Дину, и они явно будут идеально смотреться в постели.

Но на физической привлекательности дело не заканчивалось. Было что-то такое в наклоне головы парня, в лёгкой едва тронувшей губы улыбке, отчего Дин ощутил, что готов на что угодно, лишь бы узнать, о чём парень думает.

И всё это вызвала в нём паршивая фотография. Дин не может представить, что будет, когда он столкнётся в реальной жизни с 3D-версией. Возможно, он полностью утратит контроль над языком и разумом – хотя по общему признанию у него и так с этим плохо – и превратится в полного осла, которым он всегда бывает в обществе шикарных людей.

– Гм, – выдаёт он, а затем вздрагивает. Боже, он уже ведёт себя как идиот, а ведь это всего лишь картинка.

– Да, как я и думал, – самодовольно произносит Сэм и отбирает камеру. Дину хочется тихонько захныкать от потери, но он всё же сдерживается. – Он гораздо лучше, чем интернет-бойфренд.

Дин, пялившийся на камеру в руке Сэма, переводит взгляд.

– Прости? – смущение разгорается жаркой волной по всему телу, и хотя обычно Дин не краснеет, он подозревает, что этот случай явное исключение. – Ты это о чём? – голос звучит ниже обычного, как всегда бывает, когда он серьёзно расстроен.

– Даже не пытайся, Дин, – он прячет камеру обратно в барсетку. – Ты же всегда соглашаешься выбраться куда-либо со мной. Конечно, кроме тех случаев, когда ты выбираешь секс, – его ликование резко сменяется на отвращение. – О, только не говори мне, что вы занимаетесь этим извращением – кибер-сексом.

– Нет! – Дина даже не волнует, что он выдаёт себя с головой. В любом случае, уже слишком поздно лгать, а Дину не нравится, когда Сэм говорит так о Касе. Кас – гораздо лучше, чем просто дешёвый способ для интернет-мастурбации.

– Так я был прав, – его ликование вновь вернулось в полную силу.

– Да, ладно, ты поймал меня, хорошо? Всё именно так, за исключением того, что... я не встречаюсь с этим парнем. Я познакомился с ним на писательском сайте. Он редактирует мою книгу, – произносит Дин в свою защиту.

Всё совершенно невинно. На самом деле, они действительно не очень много разговаривают о себе. Дин знает, что Кас вырос в Канзасе и недавно переехал в Лоуренс по работе. Знает, что у Каса большая семья и что он по-настоящему верит в Бога. Но вовсе не из-за этих деталей Кас так привлекает Дина. Ему никогда не было комфортно показывать кому-либо свою работу, но с Касом всё получается легко и естественно. Кас всегда понимает, что Дин пытается сказать, и более того, он всегда точно знает, как помочь Дину сформулировать его мысли.

И когда Кас в ответ показывает свою работу, Дину даже не нужно притворяться удивлённым. Кас действительно один из самых талантливых писателей, что Дин когда-либо знал.

– Он тоже считает, что Курту следует влюбиться в Луи? – в глазах Сэма блестят смешинки, и Дин сердито на него смотрит. Они уже давно спорят об этом: Сэм убеждён, что главный герой книги Дина, стрелок по имени Курт, влюблён в другого персонажа – проповедника Луи. Но Дин не согласен. Курт – одиночка. Конечно, он опирается на проповедника и его помощь в ловле плохих парней, но на деле он не любит Луи. По крайней мере, не в этом смысле.

– Заткнись, – ворчит Дин.

– Ладно, в любом случае, – произносит Сэм, проигнорировав ворчание Дина, – если ты не встречаешься с ним, то не будешь возражать, если я сведу тебя с Джимми.

Дин ёрзает, потому что теперь, когда они заговорили об этом, он осознаёт, что рассчитывал однажды на самом деле встретиться с Касом. Особенно с тех пор как Кас переехал в тот же город.

– Полагаю, нет, – он отчаянно пытается подавить оглушающе сильный всплеск ревности, возникший, стоило подумать о Касе, встречающемся с другими людьми. – Ты уверен, что он гей?

– Ээ... да. – Дин различает в его голосе колебание.

– Нет, нет, Сэмми. Ты должен быть уверен, – приказывает Дин. Он отказывается быть соблазнённым очередным би-экспериментатором. Дин не против бисексуальности, но только если парень совершенно точно уверен, что парни ему нравятся так же, как девчонки. Он устал влюбляться в натуралов. – Хочу подтверждение в письменном виде. Можно кровью.

– Я разберусь с этим, – отвечает Сэм, морща нос. – Но если я получу подтверждение, ты встретишься с ним?

Их взгляды пересекаются, и Дин снова проклинает себя за полную неспособность сказать Сэму «Нет».

– Хорошо. Всё что захочешь. А теперь проваливай.

Сэм встаёт с улыбкой от уха до уха.

– Оставляю тебя наедине с твоей индейкой, – он подхватывает сумку и идёт к двери, но у самого выхода останавливается и оборачивается. – О, да, кстати, а у индейки есть имя?

Дин хмурится.

– Ты о том парне? Да, его зовут Кас. Вернее, его полное имя Кастиэль. По-видимому, его родители называли всех своих детей в честь ангелов, и все нормальные имена к его появлению закончились, – хмурое выражение на лице Дина сменяется нежной улыбкой.

– Интересно, – Сэм тоже по-прежнему улыбается, но в его глазах таится что-то ещё.

– Что? Что интересно? – спрашивает Дин подозрительно.

– Ничего. Потом расскажу. Желаю хорошо провести время с Касом!

Дин абсолютно не верит этому парню.

*****************************

Кастиэль был занят следующей частью своего романа, когда в понедельник утром Сэм врывается в его класс. Их рабочие графики совпадали по времени, и хотя Кастиэлю хотелось вернуться к тексту, полёту мысли и игре со словами, он не был раздосадован внезапной паузой. Выходные прошли настолько замечательно, что ничто не могло испортить ему отличное настроение.

– Здравствуй, Сэм, – произносит он с улыбкой.

– Привет, – улыбается в ответ Сэм и занимает своё обычное место на стуле рядом со столом Кастиэля. – Хорошо провёл время с Дином?

Кастиэль уже может со всей уверенностью заявить, что рассказать Сэму о Дине было ошибкой. Теперь всем этим вопросам не будет конца. Хотя всё же есть нечто хорошее в том, чтобы иметь друга вне семьи. Он не может вспомнить, когда с ним такое было в последний раз. Ну, не считая Дина, конечно.

– Да, спасибо, – лаконично отвечает Кастиэль. Не дождавшись продолжения, Сэм тихо смеётся и откидывается на стуле, заложив руки за голову.

– Хорошо, это прекрасно.

Между ними провисает странно уютная тишина, достаточно долгая, так что Кастиэль возвращается к своему ноутбуку. Ему предстоит внести много исправлений. Дин сделал несколько весьма справедливых замечаний в его последней главе, и главным среди них было то, что его герою слишком часто надирают зад. В момент написания казалось, что это имело смысл, но сейчас, когда Дин указал на это, Кастиэль согласен, что он не может в одной части книги делать своего героя сильным, а в другой – удобно слабым. Кастиэль ненавидит сюжетные косяки, так что он решил найти способ показать сестру героя сильной, не делая при этом слабым его самого. Как сказал Дин, «цыпочки не любят, когда ты делаешь женских персонажей клёвыми за счёт надирания задницы парню».

Через несколько минут Сэм нарушает тишину – неожиданным образом.

– Кастиэль, я хотел бы задать тебе личный вопрос, но не хочу ставить тебя в неловкую ситуацию, так что если что, не стесняйся сказать мне заткнуться, – произносит он на одном дыхании, как будто боится, что Кастиэль прервёт его.

– Хорошо, – соглашается Кастиэль, потому что, может быть, он и тихий парень, но ему никогда не было сложно сказать людям то, что они хотят знать. Вообще-то, кроме прочего, его можно даже обвинить в отсутствии личных границ.

– Ты встречаешься с кем-нибудь? – выпаливает Сэм. Но до того как Кастиэль успевает осмыслить вопрос, Сэм раздражённо выдыхает и качает головой. – Нет, это не совсем то, что я имею в виду. Я знаю, что ты один, но меня интересует, ты... ты встречаешься с мужчинами или женщинами?

Если бы Кастиэль не был на сто процентов уверен, что Сэм встречается с Сарой Блэйк, он мог бы подумать, что парень пытается пригласить его. Покрасневший Сэм нервно теребит подол клетчатой рубашки, напоминая Кастиэлю его самого в те несколько раз, когда он набирался смелости пригласить понравившегося ему парня на свидание.

Но так как он точно уверен, что Сэм встречается с Сарой, то он в замешательстве.

– Я гей, – медленно произносит Кастиэль. – И один. Но... зачем тебе это? – он спрашивает, стараясь, чтобы в его голосе звучало лишь простое любопытство и Сэм понял, что Кастиэля не обижают такие вопросы.

Услышав ответ, напряжённый Сэм расслабляется и счастливо улыбается.

– Хорошо, это странно, знаю, и понимаю, что ты, возможно, сейчас никого не ищешь, но, думаю, у меня есть на примете тот, кто мог бы тебе понравиться, – выпаливает Сэм, вновь говоря почти без перерыва на вдох.

– Ты хочешь устроить мне свидание вслепую? – произносит Кастиэль с лёгким удивлением. Он и не предполагал, что Сэм воспримет свои «гостеприимные» обязательства настолько серьёзно.

– Знаю, как я и сказал, это немного странно, но я действительно думаю, что тебе бы понравился мой брат, – начинает Сэм.

– Ты предлагаешь мне своего брата? – прерывает его Кастиэль, и ему слегка неудобно от того, как высоко прозвучал его голос.

– Да. Никакого давления, – Сэм примирительно поднимает руки вверх ладонями. – Если он тебе не понравится, я не буду удерживать тебя против твоего желания, обещаю.

Кастиэль даже не задумывался об этом. Это очень плохая идея.

– Не знаю, Сэм, – произносит он осторожно. Он не хочет обидеть Сэма, но всё это запросто может обернуться катастрофой. В конце концов, Кастиэль всё ещё один в свои тридцать пять по уважительной причине. Почти каждое его свидание заканчивалось катастрофой. Он слишком прямой. Всякий раз, когда кто-то нравится Кастиэлю, он не видит смысла сдерживаться и тормозить и он не любитель встреч на одну ночь. Единственные успешные отношения закончились спустя два года, потому что, как Патрик выразился, Кастиэль в них выкладывается без остатка. Чего Патрик никогда не понимал, так это что Кастиэль не требует от своего партнёра такой же преданности. Но он предполагает, что всё-таки гораздо легче, когда оба партнёра на одной волне.

– Просто послушай о нём. И если не заинтересуешься, я пойму.

Голос Сэма звучит так искренне, что Кастиэль всё же смягчается и кивает. Хотя мысль о Дине вызывает чувство вины, но Кастиэль успокаивает себя, что он просто позволит Сэму говорить. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы просто слушать.

– Ладно.

– Хорошо. Его зовут Майкл-...

– У меня есть брат по имени Майкл, – сказав это, Кастиэль тут же чувствует себя неловко за то, что перебил.

Сбившийся с мысли Сэм быстро приходит в себя.

– А, ну, конечно... это имеет смысл, – произносит Сэм странным голосом, как будто у него в уме что-то складывается или вспоминается.

– Да?

– Гм, нет, вообще-то, – исправляется Сэм, вновь говоря нормально и оставляя Кастиэля совершенно озадаченным. – В любом случае, итак, Майкл... мой Майкл – он очень умный. То есть, я бы не сказал, что он – интеллектуал или кто-то вроде того. На самом деле, если подумать, он всегда ненавидел школу. Но больше потому, что он слишком упрямый, чтобы делать то, что ему говорят делать другие люди, – в глазах Сэма явственно видна любовь к брату, так что, Кастиэль полагает, Сэм даже не осознаёт, что со стороны описание звучит не очень-то приятно.

– Он кажется хорошим, – вежливо отвечает Кастиэль. Лицо Сэма вытягивается, и он наклоняется вперёд.

– Я не хотел, чтобы это так прозвучало! Понимаешь, он просто предпочитает идти своим путём. Кастиэль, он хороший парень. Он готов на что угодно ради друзей и семьи. Как только ты становишься ему близок, для него уже нет ничего важнее.

Теперь Кастиэль лучше понимает. Это не упрямство ради упрямства; по словам Сэма выходит, что Дин точно знает, чего хочет, и очень предан. Качества, которые Кастиэль очень ценит.

– Я уже заметил, что вы с ним очень близки, – одобрительно говорит Кастиэль.

– О да, он мой лучший друг. Я знаю, мы только познакомились, но, Кастиэль, я бы не стал сводить его с кем попало. Я действительно думаю, что у вас с ним получится.

Кастиэль внимательно изучает лицо Сэма, но не видит ничего, кроме абсолютной убеждённости. Его разрывают противоречивые мысли. С одной стороны, он может принять предложение Сэма и признать, что заинтригован Майклом. Но Кастиэль знает, что несмотря на то, что он может никогда не встретиться с Дином, он всё же эмоционально вкладывается в их с ним отношения.

– Вот, у меня есть его фотка, – Сэм лезет в передний карман пиджака и достаёт фотографию. – Это с нашего пикника на 4 июля.

Кастиэль берёт фотографию и смотрит на неё.

– Это... это твой брат? – спустя минуту произносит он слабым голосом.

Сэм смеётся.

– Да, у него была похожая реакция, когда я показал ему твою фотку.

– У тебя есть моё фото? И этому... этому человеку... – Кастиэль поворачивает фотографию к Сэму и указывает на Майкла, как если бы Сэм мог забыть, насколько его брат сногсшибателен. – Этому человеку она понравилась?

– Он потерял дар речи, Кастиэль, – серьёзно говорит Сэм.

Обычно подобные вещи не происходят с Кастиэлем. Конечно, в прошлом он встречался с несколькими привлекательными мужчинами. Тот же Патрик был очень красив. Но Майкл... Майкл прекрасен, иначе не скажешь. Он улыбался в камеру и держал бокал пива, как будто салютовал им снимавшему. На нём была зелёная рубашка с короткими рукавами, она совершенно не скрывала его атлетическое телосложение и широкие плечи, как у брата. Кастиэль не мог определить, что ему нравится больше: жизнерадостные зелёные глаза Майкла, или очаровательные брызги веснушек на чистой бледной коже, или полные губы, которые Кастиэль уже может вообразить на своих...

– Кастиэль?

Он подпрыгивает на месте и осознаёт, заливаясь румянцем от смущения, что пока он пялился на фото, его губы слегка приоткрылись.

– Гм, – выдаёт он, отчего Сэм вновь смеётся.

– Так ты заинтересовался?

Кастиэль задумывается. Судя по умоляющему выражению на лице Сэма, для него очень важно согласие Кастиэля. И хотя у него есть чувства к Дину, он всё-таки обещал себе, что попытается общаться и с реальными людьми. К тому же, это всё может оказаться несерьёзным. Но стоит ему бросить ещё один взгляд на фотографию, как она снова захватывает воображение. И ему становится любопытно, как бы он ощущал себя в этих руках, вплотную прижатым к мускулистому телу. И ощущения его интересуют не только в сексуальном плане, а в целом, потому что уже одни только мысли заставляют Кастиэля почувствовать себя в безопасности и тепле. А всё это в реальности вполне могло бы превратить его мозг полностью в желе.

– Гм... Я... Кажется, да, – тихо запинается Кастиэль, не отрывая взгляда от фотографии.

– Отлично! Я всё устрою. Вот, – Сэм хватает ручку и что-то быстро строчит на одном из стикеров Кастиэля. – Это адрес Майкла. Будь там в пятницу в семь вечера.

– Хорошо, – соглашается Кастиэль. Наблюдая, как Сэм скрывается за дверью, он удивляется, как во всё это впутался. Когда он переводит взгляд обратно на адрес, то понимает, что тот прикреплён к фотографии Майкла. Он отклеивает стикер и вновь смотрит на фото, ощущая, как что-то тянет в груди.

Он просто хочет, чтобы это было фото Дина.

****************************

 **67_impala:** привет кас  
 **Castiel:** Здравствуй, Дин.  
 **67_impala:** я надеялся, что ты заскочишь сюда пораньше... я должен уйти сегодня раьнше обычного  
 **Castiel:** У меня та же ситуация. И поэтому я здесь так рано.  
 **67_impala:** о ну хорошо. великие умы... у тебя было время прочитать то, что я прислал?  
 **Castiel:** Да. Оно, конечно, было как обычно превосходно.  
 **67_impala:** да да, но та м что-то неправильно, так ведь?  
 **Castiel:** Не то чтобы неправильно, но у меня есть вопрос.  
 **67_impala:** валяй  
 **Castiel:** Планируешь ли ты, чтобы Курт и Луи стали любовниками?  
 **67_impala:** Нет... блин, именно это мой брат постоянно говорит... wtf  
 **Castiel:** Ну, это кажется мне очевидным. Они очень много смотрят друг на друга.  
 **67_impala:** ну и?  
 **Castiel:** Смотрят внимательно и многозначительно.  
 **67_impala:** ближе к делу кас  
 **Castiel:** Дело в том, что это выглядит, будто ты выстраиваешь всё именно так, независимо от того, имел ли ты это в виду. Иногда персонажи просто делают, что хотят.  
 **67_impala:** и ты думаешь, они хотят трахнуть друг дурга  
 **Castiel:** Да.  
 **67_impala:** вообще-то у них мало общего  
 **Castiel:** Может, на поверхности, но их сердца одинаковы.  
 **67_impala:** ты болван  
 **Castiel:** Ты должен выказывать мне хоть каплю уважения, Дин. В конце концов, я не обязан разговаривать с тобой.  
 **67_impala:** хаха  
 **Castiel:** Тем не менее, я серьёзно. Я знаю, ты хочешь показать мрачность Старого Запада, но я беспокоюсь о Курте. Он слишком одинок.  
 **67_impala:** ты беспокоишься о персонаже?  
 **Castiel:** Я беспокоюсь о тебе.  
 **67_impala:** обо мне?  
 **Castiel:** Вымышленный Курт слишком реальный и живой. Я не верю, что ты мог создать такого персонажа, не вложив в него многое от себя.  
 **67_impala:** о  
 **Castiel:** Дин?  
 **67_impala:** тебе действительно нравится это? в смысле, тебя не волнует, что они оба парни?  
 **Castiel:** Едва ли.  
 **Castiel:** Я считаю, что на самом деле к этому стоит проще относиться.  
 **67_impala:** да?  
 **Castiel:** Да.  
 **67_impala:** я тоже  
 **67_impala:** кас?  
 **Castiel:** Да?  
 **67_impala:** у меня на сегодня назначено свидание с парнем  
 **Castiel:** Да?  
 **67_impala:** ага, я согласился пойти, но я не уверен насчёт этого  
 **Castiel:** Как ни странно, я в такой же ситуации. Меня тоже уговорили на свидание вслепую этим вечером.  
 **67_impala:** с каким-то парнем?  
 **Castiel:** Да. Я не очень много знаю о нём, но я должен пойти. Я обещал другу.  
 **67_impala:** Я тоже пообещал... хотя не думаю, что надолго останусь  
 **Castiel:** что если он тебе понравится?  
 **67_impala:** мне всё равно... ты мне нравишься больше  
 **Castiel:** Правда?  
 **67_impala:** только не говори мне, что удивлён  
 **Castiel:** Но я могу быть кем угодно. Я могу быть женщиной, или дряхлым стариком, или у меня могут быть крылья или тентакли.  
 **67_impala:** звучит сексуально  
 **Castiel:** Дин...  
 **67_impala:** мне всё равно как ты выглядишь, ты мне нравишься и, серьёзно, ты живёшь рядом, я хочу встретиться  
 **Castiel:** Я не могу сегодня. У меня свидание.  
 **67_impala:** не напоминай  
 **Castiel:** Ты уверен?  
 **67_impala:** да... слушай, мне надо одеться для этого чем бы оно ни было... возвращайся сюда позднее и мы всё обсудим ок?  
 **Castiel:** Хорошо. Я бы пожелал удачи, но...  
 **67_impala:** хаха... увидимся позже, кас  
 **Castiel:** До свидания, Дин.

****************************

– Это пустая трата времени, Сэмми, – снова повторяет Дин, пока они ждут в гостиной прихода Джимми.

– Вовсе нет, – в который раз отвечает Сэм.

– Ты не понимаешь, – спорит Дин. Его голос натянут от нервов, но не из-за встречи с Джимми. Он не может поверить, что на самом деле набрался смелости попросить Кастиэля встретиться с ним. Он вскакивает и начинает вышагивать, мысли проносятся в его голове со скоростью сто миль в час. Что если в реальной жизни они окажутся несовместимы? Что если Кастиэль действительно страшный, или состоит в тайном культе, или он убийца с топором?

– Чего не понимаю? – спрашивает Сэм, тем самым, к счастью, обрывая ход мыслей Дина.

– Думаю, я влюблён в Каса, – выпаливает Дин.

– Дин, сядь, – командует Сэм с такой силой, что Дин, не раздумывая, подчиняется. Сев, он тут же успокаивает себя, что если бы у него не было приступа паники, он бы сказал Сэму катиться ко всем чертям.

– Если твои чувства настоящие, то всё, о чём я тебя прошу, это пойти на одно это свидание и быть милым. После этого ты можешь делать со своим интернет-бойфрендом всё, что захочешь, ладно?

Дин кивает, потому что он уже пообещал Сэму, что в любом случае пойдёт, а он никогда не нарушает данных Сэму обещаний.

Они сидят в тишине ещё минут пятнадцать, пока не раздаётся звонок в дверь. Сэм выходит из комнаты раньше, чем Дин успевает подняться на ноги. Он слышит, как Сэм открывает дверь и, приветствуя, что-то говорит Джимми. Голос отвечающего оказывается полным сюрпризом для Дина – глубже и грубее, чем он ожидал. Против своей воли – потому что Дин утверждает, что любит Кастиэля, – он воображает, как этот голос низко и порочно шепчет ему на ухо, и нежеланное возбуждение оседает тяжестью в паху. Глупый непослушный член, – думает Дин, когда Сэм возвращается в гостиную с идущим следом Джимми.

Дин тяжело сглатывает. Его предсказание о том, что всё в этом человеке окажется более ошеломляющим вживую, сбывается. Сотни-тысячи мелочей в лице Джимми и его глазах, которые камера не смогла поймать, сейчас полностью поглощают его внимание, так что он не в силах отвести взгляд. Он упорно пытается вспомнить Кастиэля, его милого всегда поддерживающего Кастиэля, но это так трудно, когда прямо перед тобой столь впечатляющий и обворожительный человек. Никто не должен производить такое впечатление лишь одним своим видом.

– Да, я рад, что вы оба, наконец, здесь, – Сэм хлопает в ладоши. Дин замечает маниакальный блеск в его глазах, но вызванное им беспокойство оказывается слабее соблазна вновь перевести взгляд на Джимми.

– Теперь я могу прекратить лгать, – добавляет Сэм, и это всё-таки перетягивает внимание Дина на него.

– Что?

Улыбка Сэма поистине дьявольская.

– Дин, это Кастиэль. Кастиэль, это Дин.

Голова Дина мгновенно пустеет. Смысл сейчас происходящего ускользает от него.

– Я не понимаю, – громко говорит Кастиэль, и даже будучи потрясённым, Дин всё равно ощущает, как его голос вызывает в нём дрожь.

– Мой брат – это Дин, человек, с которым ты общаешься в интернете, – объясняет Сэм, но его слова лишь гулко сталкиваются в черепушке Дина, так и не складываясь в осмысленные фразы. – Я понял, что ты тот парень, с которым он общается, и решил вас свести.

– Но зачем? – Дин слышит свой голос будто со стороны.

– Ты шутишь? Ты бы видел своё лицо. Это просто бесценно, – Сэм улыбается так широко, что удивительно, как его лицо ещё не треснуло. – Теперь я вечный победитель.

Дин знает, о чём он. Нет шансов, что Дину удастся придумать, как достойно обыграть Сэма, но, если честно, ему всё равно. Не тогда, когда перед ним синие глаза Кастиэля, очаровавшие его, чёрные волосы Кастиэля, в которые хочется зарыться пальцами, рот Кастиэля, в который он хочет впиться. В воздухе что-то меняется; Дин чувствует дрожь, чувствует, как его контроль соскальзывает.

– Хм, ладно, пока, парни! – внезапно прощается Сэм и вылетает на улицу, едва успев схватить свою куртку.

Дин пересекает комнату за секунды, но вместо того, чтобы прижать Кастиэля к себе, он толкает его к стене. Удар о стену и последовавший грохот игнорируются Кастиэлем, он обнимает Дина за шею и прижимается к нему, вдавливается всем телом. Кастиэль так идеально ощущается в руках, нужный вес и размер, и это вызывает столь сильный всплеск чувства собственничества, что Дину приходится притормозить и опереться лбом о лоб Кастиэля, рвано дыша. Ему нестерпимо хочется взять Кастиэля, предъявить на него свои права прямо сейчас, но он растерян и ошеломлён от бурлящих в нём чувств.

– Это, правда, ты? – он шепчет.

Кастиэль кивает и кладёт руку ему на щёку.

– Да, это, правда, я.

Прикосновение успокаивает Дина, но его замешательство остаётся.

– Я не понимаю, – говорит он, крепче обнимая Кастиэля за талию, наслаждаясь теплом его тела. Он потирается щекой о щёку Кастиэля и вдавливается носом в его шею, делая глубокий вдох. Его запах полностью вырубает мозг Дина, и у него нет сил не дать себе произнести следующие слова.

– Ты бы поверил, если бы я сказал, что люблю тебя?

– Я всегда верю всему, что ты говоришь.

Движения его груди, прижатой к Диновой, становятся последней каплей. Дин отступает ровно настолько, чтобы дотянуться до губ Кастиэля своими. И это совсем не похоже на первый поцелуй. В нём нет ничего осторожного или скромного и нет границ, только близость, и когда Дин отдаёт всё, он получает всё в ответ.

Он понятия не имеет, как они умудряются перебраться из гостиной в спальню, не убив себя по дороге, потому что они ни на секунду не прекращают целоваться и ласкать друг друга. Время от времени один из них что-то говорит, или, скорее, пытается, но Дин не понимает слов, даже когда сам произносит их. Всё, на чём он может сконцентрироваться, это тёплая гладкая кожа под его руками, горячий рот, оставляющий цепочку влажных поцелуев вниз по груди, и теперь столь родные синие глаза, сияющие удовольствием и любовью. Кастиэль касается его, будто знает, как надо, будто знал Дина всегда. Его прикосновения дарят ощущение надёжности и безопасности, Дин чувствует себя желанным в руках Кастиэля, и ему всё равно, что это звучит по-девчачьи. Потому что он понимает, что это именно то, чего ему не хватало в прежних отношениях.

Позже, когда выдохшийся Кастиэль устало падает на него, Дин обнимает его, прижимая к себе, перебирает пальцами его волосы.

– Кас?

– Хм?

– Курт по уши влюблён в Луи.

Дин чувствует, как Кастиэль на его груди улыбается.

– Я так и думал.

THE END


End file.
